


Appetence

by charlieithilin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, M/M, Rutting, Slightly dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieithilin/pseuds/charlieithilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>appetence (ap·pe·tence)<br/>noun<br/>1. a natural craving or desire<br/>2. a natural or instinctive inclination<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetence

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble that i did not proof-read, but i actually kinda like how this turned out. so yeah, some boring, sort of sex, i guess? kind of a poop shit ending, but here we are. enjoy!

Kaneki’s scent was _savoureux_. It was an intoxicating mix of smells that Tsukiyama had spent the majority of his adult life pursuing.The boy’s aroma was a combination of the heady spice of a female ghoul (courtesy of the late Rize), the musk of a male in his prime, and, of course, the natural tenderness of humanity. He had found himself putting off his eventual consumption of the younger ghoul in order to pursue a more mutually pleasurable way of indulging himself.

He was especially delectable when caught unawares. The blood would rise to his cheeks and Tsukiyama swore he could feel it pumping thick and hot in his veins. Many nights, he felt incapable of keeping his hands off of him. Kaneki’s stomach was of special interest to him-- it was pudgy and cute, and he delighted in huffs of embarrassment he’d catch when he wrapped his arms around the boy from behind and dug his fingers into the skin.

He would usually choose to ignore the half-hearted complaints of there being work to finish in favor of pressing his half-hard erection into the dip of Kaneki’s ass, which was unfairly curvy for someone who hid their figure in unfashionable slacks and sweater vests. He would bury his nose in the crook of the half-ghoul’s shoulder and inhale, moaning and rutting himself against the body pressed against him. If he was feeling impish, he’d lave at his jugular and slide his hands up his shirt and roll his nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

And, if he was feeling cruel, he’d leave at that crucial moment, when a bulge was beginning to form in Kaneki’s pants after a few minutes of heavy petting. Tsukiyama would press a kiss to his cheek and release the half-ghoul, returning to his previous activity. It was interesting to watch Kaneki attempt to restrain himself from asking, which would be a proof of his vulnerability. Kaneki was the sort of person that could withstand torture but would blush and stutter his way through a request for sex.

When he eventually came (which he always did), he’d haltingly ask for Tsukiyama to finish what he started, back stiff and eyes cast down. Depending on his mood, he might have him kneel and work for any sort of contact. It was an adorable sight, to see Kaneki on his knees with his lips wrapped around his cock and his nose nuzzling into the hairs that curled around his groin. Or, he might lift the boy onto his lap, yank up his shirt, and bite and suck at the pert little nubs on his chest tell he was begging, nearly in tears, for something more.

He loved fucking Kaneki. He was most beautiful then, with his hips grinding down onto the dick inside of him and his arms looped around the older ghoul’s shoulders. It was incredible to possess him in such a way, to hold Kaneki close to himself and just pound into the tight heat surrounding his shaft. He anticipated that he would taste best that way, with his animal instincts drawn out and left for him to marinate in. When they were finished and laying moist in the afterglow, he fantasized about the taste of Kaneki in his element, the succulent foundation of every aspect drawn to the surface and ripe for the taking. 


End file.
